


This Fire

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camping, Chains, Choking, Collars, Drinking, Leashes, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins slash PWP - a campfire, a dog collar, and a leash.  Requested one shot for Glitterdune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story at the request of the lovely and amazing Glitterdune, who won a little challenge I did on tumblr (my username there is mxjoyride, just like here). I agreed to write a request for the first person to identify which line in all of my fic I most hoped would become an inside joke among the WWE wrestlers, and Glitterdune identified the following jewel from Red Velvet – ""I didn't realize you were a fucking whore for cupcakes now, too." Glitterdune requests Seth in a dog collar, and I'm more than happy to oblige. By the way, if you enjoy brutal and poetic Shield slash, hop your happy self over to Glitterdune's page here or on ff and, if you're anything like me, you will soon turn to a puddle of ravaged, satisfied goo.
> 
> This story brought to you by the delicious combination of Reed's Ginger Beer and Rich & Rare Reserve Canadian whiskey, as well as the following albums:
> 
> Atari Teenage Riot – "Burn, Berlin, Burn!"
> 
> KMFDM – "Retro"
> 
> Le Tigre – "Le Tigre"
> 
> Meat Beat Manifesto – "Original Fire"
> 
> As always, enjoy!

It wasn't even an hour since they'd arrived at the campsite and Seth was already on his knees, already naked, already fucking hard. The campfire flickered in the corner of his eye. Its heat felt wonderful on his bare skin, especially in contrast to the coolness of the ground underneath him.

Dean bent down, still fully dressed, and buckled the collar very tightly around Seth's neck. The collar was a simple one, made of soft black leather with a sturdy-looking d-ring solidly attached to the front. Dean had buckled the collar just tight enough to barely constrict Seth's airway. That constriction, combined with the feeling of soft leather against the delicate skin of his neck, was starting to send Seth's nerves into a little bit of a frenzy. Dean grabbed the collar's ring suddenly and pulled hard on the collar. Seth moaned. His eyes grew wide. Why did that feel so fucking good?

"Too tight?" Dean laughed. He fucking knew.

"Fuck no," Seth said.

Dean smirked and tightened the collar just a little bit, holding Seth's gaze all the while, his eyes fucking glowing in the light of the campfire. Seth swallowed and doing so was now just enough of a struggle to send a shot of faint panic up to his brain that bristled his nerves even more with anticipation. Seth's breathing was growing deeper and more ragged, making the constriction of the collar around his neck more and more deliciously apparent with every breath. Dean knelt beside Seth and brushed Seth's hair back off his face. Dean pressed his lips to Seth's ear, licking it slowly, making each little nerve in Seth's ear fucking stand at attention.

"Shit, I haven't done a fucking thing and you're already going nuts," Dean said as he clipped a thin chain leash to the d-ring on Seth's collar. "You're so fucking easy, you know that? I mean, look at you, out here, already on your fucking knees, collared like a fucking dog, just fucking begging for it, like you don't know what's gonna fucking happen. God, you're such a fucking slut."

Dean wrapped part of the chain around his fingers and rubbed it against Seth's lips. The chain felt cool and oddly soothing against Seth's lips, which felt almost swollen with arousal. Seth's lips parted and Dean pushed his chain-wrapped fingers into Seth's mouth. Seth sucked them eagerly and the taste of skin and metal combined into something fucking irresistible.

"Yeah, you'll just take anything in that fucking mouth of yours, won't you, you fucking whore?" Dean said.

Dean's lips were parted slightly and his eyes were fixed intently on Seth's mouth. Seth could see the hunger behind them starting to boil into the coolness at the forefront. Dean continued fucking Seth's mouth with his chain-wrapped fingers, gradually faster and deeper into Seth's mouth, before stopping suddenly. Dean smirked as he slowly slid the chain down Seth's body, from his lips, down his neck, over his chest and abs, before finally arriving at Seth's cock. The cool metal and slow movement of the chain in Dean's hand blew a fuzzy electric breeze across Seth's nerves as it passed that blew up into Seth's brain. Seth's mind was rapidly filling with colors, energy, sensation, and longing – primal things that were rapidly displacing anything verbal or coherent that remained.

Dean wrapped the chain loosely around Seth's cock and started stroking Seth gently, moving the chain up and down Seth's cock with his hand. Seth had never felt anything quite like that before - the new combination of sensation sent a lovely desperate shudder through him that made his eyes roll. Dean chuckled.

"Oh," Dean said. "You like that, huh?" Seth found himself nodding reflexively, some weird part of his barely-operational mind still on some kind of autopilot. Dean seemed amused by this. Dean pulled the chain with both hands so that it both tightened around Seth's cock and pressed the collar hard against Seth's neck. Seth let out a huge gasping moan – he felt like some kind of irresistible lightning had crashed into him. Dean laughed maniacally.

"You're so fucking ridiculous," Dean said. "Do you have a fucking death wish or something? We're way too fucking far out here. They'd never fucking find you. But maybe that's better. You wouldn't want anyone to see what you're gonna fucking let me do to you, what I'm gonna fucking make you beg for. If anyone knew what you really need, shit, I don't know if they could fucking take it, you know? But come on. I know what you really need. Come on."

Dean stood up, pulled up on Seth's leash and starting walking toward one of the camp chairs they'd set up by the fire. Seth started to stand up, automatically, but Dean snarled at him.

"Did I fucking say you could stand up?" Dean said. "Don't fucking get up unless I tell you to."

Seth crawled toward the chair, following behind Dean as Dean continued to hold the leash. Dean sat down in the chair and took off his shirt. Seth kneeled at Dean's feet and Dean soon took hold of the leash again. Seth's eyes fixed on the obvious bulge in Dean's pants. The sight of it made Seth's mouth water and his cock throb. Yet, Dean seemed in no particular hurry to do anything about it.

Dean opened the cooler between the camp chairs and pulled out a bottle of beer. He pulled a pocketknife from his pocket, opened the beer with the bottle opener on it, and took a long drink, keeping his eyes fixed on Seth's the whole time. Seth felt himself almost shake with desperation. When Dean was taking his drink, his eyes locked harder into Seth's and Seth felt like Dean had reached in and grabbed the hunger inside him. Dean extended the bottle of beer toward Seth.

"What's wrong?" Dean said, his voice dripping with condescension. "You want some of this?"

Seth reached for the bottle of beer, but Dean held it out of his reach.

"No, come on, just open your fucking mouth," Dean said. "I got this."

Seth did as he was told. Dean leaned toward him and tipped the beer bottle into his open mouth. At first, the beer flowed slowly into Seth's mouth and he swallowed it easily. However, Dean kept tipping the bottle so that the beer flowed faster and faster into Seth's mouth. Though Seth was able to swallow most of the beer, he struggled a bit and some of the beer started to dribble out of his mouth. Dean started to laugh when he saw it, but he kept pouring the beer into Seth's mouth until it was empty.

"Oh, come on," Dean said. "I know you can fucking swallow better than that. No sense in letting it go to waste."

Still with the leash in hand, Dean bent toward Seth and licked the wasted beer off Seth's mouth and chin. After he was done, he kissed Seth hard, his tongue probing Seth's mouth deeply. All the while, he pulled harder and harder on the leash, pressing the collar hard into Seth's neck. Between the pull of the collar and Dean's deliciously suffocating kiss, Seth could hardly breathe and his head felt light. After a bit, Dean pulled away suddenly, and Seth let out an involuntary whimper. Dean laughed again, and using both the leash and his other hand, pushed Seth's face into his clothed crotch.

"Yeah? I know that's what you really fucking want," Dean said. "Come on, you whore, I know you don't need any fucking instructions. Just fucking do it."

Dean looked down at Seth expectantly and wrapped the leash around his wrist. Seth unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's pants, and Dean lifted his hips to allow Seth to pull Dean's pants and boxers down enough to finally release Dean's rock hard cock. Seth salivated at the sight of it. Seth took Dean's cock into his mouth slowly, savoring it a bit before he started to move faster and faster, growing more and more desperate to taste Dean again.

As Seth sucked, Dean reached over, pulled a cigarette from the pack on top of the cooler, and lit it with the nearby lighter. He took a long drag off the cigarette before blowing a thick plume of smoke directly into Seth's face. Seth looked up and saw Dean smiling almost maniacally. Dean took another drag off his cigarette – a bit shorter this time – and blew the smoke into Seth's face again, laughing this time. Dean continued smoking, almost lazily, still blowing smoke into Seth's face, as Seth continued to suck his cock , the place growing increasingly intense. After a little while, Dean blew a particularly large cloud of smoke into Seth's face and, without thinking, Seth started to slow down to catch his breath a bit. Dean grabbed the leash and pulled hard against it, pushing his cock so suddenly down Seth's throat that Seth started to gag. Seth started to feel dizzy – wonderfully, beautifully dizzy. Dean pulled up on the leash, and though Seth wondered if Dean was trying to pull him to his feet, he stayed down.

"Fuckng stand up now," Dean said, "Come on."

Seth struggled to his feet, though he felt quite wobbly. He stood with his back to Dean and found his hazy mind momentarily transfixed by the roaring campfire in front of him. Suddenly, he felt something inside him long to jump into it, to become part of it, to be consumed by it, to be free.

Seth was only vaguely aware of the feeling of coolness against him as Dean prepared him for what was next. Dean pulled Seth down onto his lap and entered him. Dean held onto Seth's hips with one hand, guiding him as he thrust deeply inside, filling Seth so fucking completely, the heat of his body rough against Seth's back, crashing into all his nerves, making every little fucking neuron fire pleasure all at once. Dean kept the leash wrapped tightly around that wrist, pulling the collar hard against Seth's throat, so hard that Seth could hardly breathe. Dean stroked Seth's cock with his other hand, in time with his thrusts, rapidly driving Seth toward that desperate moment of oblivion.

Seth's eyes locked on the fire in front of him once again and he became acutely aware of its heat against the front of his body. It was fucking magnetic. Seth felt his whole being float toward it – soon it felt like all he had left of his body was that delicious fullness and the faint sound of Dean's moans in his ear. With a crash, Seth felt purely consumed, as if his essence exploded into the fire in front of him, became one with it, was finally freed into pure energy. And when Seth heard Dean cry out, pulsing deep into him, he knew that Dean had joined him there, too, shaking, consumed into what was always real and what was always theirs. This fire was where they belonged - this fire was what they were. And when they came back, together, they knew they'd never left it.


End file.
